Hermione Granger and the mysterious eggs
by Supersilver46
Summary: Hermione Granger wish was that she would be able to change, to get out of her usual way of doing things so she could make friends. Somehow, that wish also involved getting eggs as gifts...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was many things. She was the smartest student in her class, she was one of the best students in her year at using magic, and she was rather... outspoken. But she wasn't the most popular student in Hogwarts, she didn't have many friends, and she was very, very lonely.

She didn't understand how to make people like her. Back at home, she'd been bullied day in and day out for how she looked, how she acted, and how she dressed. Her former classmates had thought that she was stupid for wanting to study, and they made fun of her for being a 'teacher's pet'. And while she hadn't had anyone bully her in Hogwarts, no one wanted to talk to her either. It was weird to her, she had gotten them so many house points, but...

She sighed and stared up at the ceiling as she laid in her bed.

"I wish that I could be different," Hermione muttered under her breath, "Then I could finally make a friend..."

 _'I doubt that'll ever happen though.'_ She thought to herself, _'Wishes don't come true after all...'_

And with that, Hermione fell into a dreamless sleep...

…

An alarm went off, causing Hermione and the other girls in the dorm to wake up.

"Alright, get up you lazy lot!" The Gryffindor Prefect, who's name Hermione had forgotten, shouted. "You can't sleep forever!"

Hermione rubbed her eyes as she pulled her comforter off her bed. She was getting ready to make her bed, when something on her pillow caught her attention. Three eggs were on her pillow, one of the eggs was gold with red flames spread out across the egg, one of them was silver and green rings were wrapped around the egg, and the other was black with yellow flowers.

"What the..." Hermione simply stared at the eggs, and she blinked again, and at first, she thought she was seeing things. But when she opened her eyes, the eggs were still on her pillow. Then, she figured that one of the girls had put the eggs on her pillow as some kind of prank, but when she asked everyone she could, they seemed just as confused as her.

"No, I wouldn't put eggs on your pillow for some kind of joke," Lavender said when Hermione showed her the eggs, "That sounds like something Ron's brothers would do."

"I don't know Lavender," Padma said, "Those eggs just seem...rather tame compared to their usual pranks."

"Well, I guess you're right." Lavender said to Padma, before she turned back to Hermione, "Those eggs look really pretty by the way."

"I-"

"What are you three standing around for?!" The prefect shouted as she marched over to Hermione, Lavender, and Padma. "Hurry up we have to- what's with those eggs Granger?"

Hermione told the prefect everything she had told the other girls.

"Well if it's supposed to be a prank, I don't see how it's funny," The prefect said, "But I'll let Professor McGonagall about it, anyway you three should get going!"

…

Hermione rushed to get to the great hall so she could grab a quick bite before she headed to class. The eggs she had found earlier today were in a small bag she was carrying with her. She was planning on showing the eggs to Professor McGonagall, she figured that her Head of House would do something about the eggs. She rounded the corner and accidentally ran into someone. They both fell to the ground, Hermione landed on top of the person and the two of them laid on the ground in a heap.

Hermione blushed as she found her face inches away from the person she had landed on. If she leaned in, she would be seconds away from kissing the person.

 **'Which would be great, most of the girls your age barely get this close!'**

…Where had that come from? Hermione wasn't the type to think about romance, and a time like this wasn't the best way to, 'make a move' on someone she barely knew. Where had that weird thought suddenly come from?

"Uh..."

Hermione blinked as the person she fell on top of began to speak.

"Could you please get off of me?" The boy asked, "You're kind of heavy..."

"Oh I'm sor-" Hermione blinked as she realized that she was lying on top of Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world.

 _' I can't believe I was that clumsy!'_ Hermione thought to herself, _'W-what should I say? W-what should I do? I've never been in this kind of situation before!'_

 **'Oh, I can help with that! Character change into someone who can handle any situation!'**

"Sorry about that," Hermione found herself saying as she got off of Harry, an orange beanie shaped hairpin appeared in her hair, she yanked him to his feet and smiled at him, "I'm really clumsy sometimes."

"It's alright," Harry said, "You looked like you were in a rush."

"Yeah I'm running a bit late for class," Hermione said as she bent down and picked something up from the ground, "Here are your glasses."

"Thank you," Harry said as he adjusted his glasses.

"You know, you look really cute without your glasses," Hermione said, "Have you ever considered getting contact lenses?"

'What did I say that?!' Hermione mentally shouted in her mind.

"U-um, thank you?" Harry said, though it sounded more like a confused question, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hermione grinned and flashed him a peace sign, "I've never felt better!"

"..."

Harry simply stared as he watched Hermione run off towards the great hall.

"What's with her?" Ron asked as he caught up to Harry, "She's acting kind of weird..."

"I have no idea..." Harry said.

….

"W-what was that?!" Hermione asked herself as she stopped running. She had reached the Great Hall, and no one was there, meaning that she had just missed breakfast. "I've never done anything like that before!"

Suddenly, her bag opened, and the gold and orange egg floated out of it. It hatched, and a tiny girl with short blond hair floated into the air. She was wearing a red hat, a red and orange hoodie with a flower clip, and bright red boots.

"Well, that's because I had something to do with it," The girl said, "It's nice to meet you Hermione, my name is Amitie and I'm your guardian character!"


	2. Chapter 2

"...my what?" Hermione asked as she stared at the tiny floating girl.

"Your guardian character, though technically I'm a Shugo Chara." The girl said, "I'm basically your would-be self!"

"My would-be self?" Hermione asked.

"Last night you wished that you could be different, and that's how I was born!" Amitie said, "Since you freeze up whenever there's a situation that's too much for you, I was born as the you who'd be able to handle those kinds of situations."

"Then I'm guessing the two eggs are for the other charas?" Hermione asked, "But why did I get three eggs instead of one?"

"I don't really know," Amitie said as she scratched the back of her head, "I was just born so I'm a bit new at this..."

"Right, so why did you make me say those things to Harry?" Hermione asked, "That was embarrassing..."

"Aw, c'mon don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing!" Amitie protested, "We got up close and personal with Harry Potter, think about how jealous our other classmates must be!"

"Well that's-" Hermione suddenly remembered that she was late for Professor Snape's class, "We'll talk about this later, I have to get to class!"

…

"Ah, so you've finally decided to show up for class Ms. Granger," Professor Snape said from his desk as Hermione tried to slip into the class, "I contemplated handing you a failing grade, that would certainly put a brat like you in your place, but I suppose taking fifty points from Gryffindor is a good punishment."

"A-alright Professor," Hermione said she looked down at the ground while the Slytherins and some of the Gryffindors snickered at her, "I'm sorry for being late to class..."

"Apologies aren't going to make me go easier on you Ms. Granger, you can partner with Longbottom." Snape said as he continued to grade papers, "Well, why are you just standing there? Get to work!"

"Y-yes sir!" Hermione stuttered. As she walked to the back of the class, a Slytherin stuck their foot out which caused Hermione to tumble to the ground. Luckily, the eggs were still in good condition when Hermione checked on them, and she got back on her feet.

"Honestly Ms. Granger, are you planning on being as clumsy as Longbottom today?" Snape asked, "You're interrupting the class."

"Ugh, this guy is a real jerk!" Amitie shouted, "We should give him a piece of our mind!"

"No, that would only make things worse..." Hermione whispered to Amitie, "We only need to put up with him for today."

"If you say so..."

"Hello Neville," Hermione said as she sat next to the nervous boy, "You don't have a partner, so is it okay if I work with you?"

"Yes, that's fine." Neville said.

"Alright then, how far are you on your potion?" Hermione asked, "Are you almost done, or do you still need some help?"

"Uh, I'm on the last step," Neville said as he reached for a bottle that had some whitish powder in it, "All I need to do is add some of this powder and then-"

Suddenly, Crabbe who had been sitting at the table next to Hermione's and Neville's stood up and 'accidentally' bumped the table, causing Neville to drop the whole bottle into the potion. The potion began to bubble, and the cauldron began to shake.

"Get down!" Hermione shouted as she tackled Neville to the ground. The potion shot out of the cauldron and splashed against the celling, burning a hole through the concrete.

"Longbottom, are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Professor Snape shouted, "Why would you add the whole bottle into the potion?!"

"It wasn't Neville's fault professor!" Hermione shouted, "Crabbe bumped into the table when Neville was trying to pour the powder into the potion!"

"Then he should have kept a better grip on the bottle," Snape said, "I'll be failing your potion today, and you two will clean this mess up after class is over."

"F-fail..." Hermione muttered under her breath. She had never failed at anything school related, so for this to happen to her was shocking.

…

Once class had ended, Hermione and Neville were stuck cleaning the remains of their failed potion.

"Remember, I want this room practically spotless," Professor Snape had said, "Otherwise, I may have to dock even more points from Gryffindor."

"I'm sure he's going to take points away no matter what we do," Amitie said as Hermione tried to scrub the potion off the floor, "He's such a bully, why was he even allowed to teach at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "Maybe he's so good at making potions that Dumbledore can't let him go."

"That can't be true," Amitie said, "There has to be someone who's better than him."

"Maybe..." Hermione sighed as she moved to scrubbing a cupboard that had potions stains on it. She sighed as she opened the cupboard to find that the potion had somehow gotten into the cabinet.

"What's this?" Amitie said as she poked her head into the cupboard, "'Advanced Potion-making?'"

"Someone must have left it in there," Hermione said as she took the book out of the cupboard. The spine had worn out, and the cover had nearly fallen off of the book. The pages were yellow, and there was writing scribbled in the margins.

"Signed, the Half-Blood Prince..." Hermione read the signature out loud. "Well, it looks like whoever owned this book had a high opinion of himself..."

"Hey, I think Snape's coming back!" Amitie shouted, causing Hermione to drop the book. Something heavy fell out of the book and hit the ground with a loud clang. "What's that?"

"It looks like a lock..." Hermione said as she picked it up. The lock was golden, and it had a silver clover like gem that surrounded the keyhole. A long golden key was sticking out of the lock, and the end of the key had the same gem as the lock's. "I wonder if this belonged to the 'Half-Blood Prince'?

"Quick, you should hide it!" Amitie shouted.

Hermione put the book into the cupboard and stuck the lock and key into her pocket as Professor Snape walked into the room.

"Well, it seems you've done a good enough job," Professor Snape said, "You two can go."

….

Neville sighed as he walked out of the dungeons, completely alone. He never knew that Hogwarts would be this difficult, it seemed that the only thing he was good for was screwing things up.

...Was he really cut out for Hogwarts?

Neville sighed, maybe his grandmother was right about him...

"Hello!"

Neville blinked as he heard someone say hello. He turned around to see that a young girl around his age had somehow gotten behind him.

"You seem like you're lost," The girl said. "Do you need help?"

"Actually, I know where I'm going," Neville said, "I'm not really lost..."

The girl shook her head, "That's not what I meant." she said, "You're lost, you have no idea of what you want to do in life, you're completely unsure of your true desires."

"My true desires?" Neville parroted the words the girl had said.

"Right, and I'm here to help you," The girl said as she pulled out a ruby necklace, "If you wear this, you'll be able to do what you want to do."

"I don't think a necklace will help me with that..."

"Just put it on, and you'll see what I'm talking about," The girl said as she offered Neville the necklace, the red glint from the rubies pierced through the darkness, "You shouldn't dismiss it's power..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey are you okay?" Amitie asked Hermione as the two of them sat in the Great Hall, "You're looking really pale..."

"I-I'm fine," Hermione stuttered, "It's just that today we're having our first flying lesson."

"Oh, are you afraid of heights then?" Amitie asked.

"Well it's not that I'm afraid of heights, it's just..."

"Just?"

Suddenly the mail arrived, which distracted Hermione and Amitie. A large barn owl arrived and dropped a large package in Neville's lap. He opened the package which had a large ball that was filled with white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville explained, "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh ..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "... you've forgotten something..."

As Neville tried to remember what he had forgotten, Draco Malfoy walked up to the Gryffindor table and snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

"Hey!" Neville shouted as he tried to get the Remembrall back from Malfoy, "Give it back!"

"I just want to look at it," Draco said, "Why don't you play with that fancy necklace you've got on? I'll give you your Remembrall back."

"Give it back Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he and Ron got out of their seats, seemingly ready for a fight.

"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall asked as she reached the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy has my Remembrall Professor." Neville said.

"I was just looking at it." Malfoy said as he handed the Remembrall back to Neville.

"Who's that?" Amitie asked as they watched the blonde-haired boy walk back to the Gryffindor table.

"He's Draco Malfoy," Hermione explained, "He's a Slytherin who likes to bully people he doesn't like."

"Oh, are all the Slytherins like that?"

"Well the ones I've met have been like that," Hermione said as she looked at the Slytherins seated at their table, "I don't know if everyone acts like Malfoy though..."

.

.

.

In the afternoon, Hermione and the other Gryffindors hurried down the steps for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying in the distance.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch arrived and ordered them to stand next to a broomstick.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Hermione sighed as her broom rolled around on the ground, though she took some comfort in noticing that she wasn't the only one who was struggling. After a few more tries, everyone finally had their brooms in their hands. Madam Hooch then taught them how to properly mount on their brooms.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"

Neville ended up kicking off the ground before Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Madam Hooch called out for him to come back down, but he ended up going higher into the sky before he slid off his broom and hit the ground with a thud and a nasty crack.

"That looked like it hurt..." Amitie said.

Madam Hooch took a teary-eyed Neville to the hospital wing, and as soon as she was out of earshot Draco burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Malfoy laughed. The other Slytherins laughed with him.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing that Longbottom's gram sent him."

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily and opened his mouth to say something, when Hermione snatched the Remembrall out of his hands.

"You, what do you think you're doing?" Draco said as he glared at Hermione. She suddenly realized that everyone's eyes were on her.

"I..." Hermione found her mouth feeling rather dry. She had moved without thinking, and now she had no idea what to do next.

 **Character change**

"I'm stopping you from taking something that belongs to someone else," Hermione said, "What right do you have to take Neville's Remembrall?"

"And what right do you have to tell me what to do?" Draco sneered, "With blood as muddy as yours, I don't have to listen to anything you say."

"You tell her Draco!" Pansy Parkinson shouted, and the other Slytherins cheered him on.

Draco lunged for the Remembrall, but Hermione ducked out of the way.

"Hey, Draco you should stop," A Slytherin spoke up

"Are you saying I should let her get away with what she's done Nott?" Draco asked.

"Beating up a girl because she insulted you isn't exactly going to win you points with the Professors," Nott said, "Besides Madam Hooch is coming back."

"Tsk." Malfoy glared at Hermione and stalked off.

"Huh, I never thought you would ever do something like that Granger," Ron said, "I guess I was wrong though..."

Judging from the looks she was getting from the other Gryffindors, she guessed that they were all reevaluating her...

.

.

.

Once class was over, everyone went back into the castle. However, they ended up splitting up from the group they were in to enter an empty classroom. They sighed as they waited for the person, they were waiting for to show up. Eventually, the girl they were waiting for entered the room.

"You saw that character change, right?" She asked.

They nodded, they were honestly surprised that no one else had noticed.

"Chances are, she's the one who has the lock, we'll have to get it back from her." They said. "It might be a bit difficult though..."

"Don't worry, I have a plan," She said, "A certain boy is going to help us."

.

.

.

As Neville lay unconscious in a hospital bed, the necklace that he was wearing began to shine...


	4. Chapter 4

"Tch." Draco stomped down the halls as Crabbe and Goyle hurried after him. "I can't believe that the filthy mudblood touched me."

"Yeah, who does she think she is?" Goyle said, "Doesn't she know who she's dealing with?"

"Obviously she doesn't," Draco said, "She should have thought twice before laying her hands on me, she's going to pay for this insult."

"What do you want us to do Draco?" Crabbe asked, "Do you want us to beat her up?"

"You idiot, that will only get us into trouble." Draco said, "Sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain."

"Instead, we'll take care of her in the Slytherin way," Draco smirked, "We'll sabotage her potions, steal her homework, throw hexes at her...basically we'll make her life a living hell."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea Draco!" Goyle said, "Why didn't we think about that?"

"Because the two of you are stupid."

The three of them walked down the stairs and rounded the corner as Draco plotted his revenge. He wasn't going to let Granger slide for what she did, she'd soon realize the dire consequences of messing with Draco Malfoy. He could just get his father to deal with her, but Draco felt that he could deal with Granger himself. After all, she hadn't been practicing magic as long as he had, all she had with her was a stupid locket.

"Oh, I think I just came up with a great idea." Draco said as he stopped in his tracks and turned back to Crabbe and Goyle, "How about you two steal her locket, and smash it to bits right in front of her?"

"Doesn't she have that with her everywhere she goes?" Crabbe asked, "How are we supposed to get it?"

"One of you will have to distract her, and then one of you has to steal it." Draco said, "If we do it fast enough, she won't have any time to react."

"That's a great idea Draco!" Crabbe shouted, "You just keep coming up with great plans!"

"That's because I'm smart!" Draco smirked and turned around and bumped into something, causing him to fall to the ground. "Ugh, what the-"

He blinked when he saw Longbottom standing in front of him. The boy's eyes were glazed over, and he was wearing a muddy gardening outfit for some reason. Bandages were wrapped around his head, and glistening sweat was on his forehead.

"Longbottom, shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Draco asked, "Whatever, you should apologize for standing in my way."

Longbottom didn't say anything, he continued to stare at Draco and the others with a dull expression.

"Hey, I'm talking to you Longbottom!" Draco shouted as he shoved Longbottom, "Apologize, _now_!"

"..." Longbottom simply stared at Draco, staying silent as he looked at him with dead eyes.

"Oh, I get it." Draco smirked, "You're upset about your Remembrall, I'm guessing that's why you've come down here."

"..."

"Did you come here to get revenge?" Draco asked he pulled out his wand, causing Crabbe and Goyle to do the same, "If so, then you're outmatched and outnumbered Longbottom."

"..."

"Heh, you came here for revenge but you're too scared to say anything." Draco said as he prepared to fire a hex at Longbottom, "You truly are a pathetic excuse for a wizard!"

Before Draco could do anything, a long vine suddenly burst from under the floor, and it wrapped around his arm.

"What?" Draco said as he tugged at the vine, "What is this?"

"We'll help you Draco!" Goyle shouted as he and Crabbe rushed to Draco's side. They ended up tripping as more vines burst from the ground, the vines wrapped around their ankles and dragged them to the ground.

"W-where are these vines coming from?!" Draco shouted as more vines burst from the ground and dragged him to the floor. The vines began to wrap around their bodies, which made it hard for them to move. Before Draco was completely covered, he looked up to see that Longbottom was the one who was controlling the vines.

"W-wait, Longbottom I take back everything I said about you!" Draco shouted, "You clearly are a great wizard, and I'm sorry for taking your Remembrall!"

Longbottom either didn't hear what Draco was saying, or he didn't care. As the vines grew tighter around Draco, he had only one thought racing through his mind.

' _Someone, please help us...'_

.

.

.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe, or Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked the class as he finished calling role, "They seem to be absent."

"They left after we finished practicing flying on our brooms," A Slytherin in the back of the class said, "I haven't seen them since."

"So, they're skipping my class," Professor Snape scowled, "Well then, those three have just cost Slytherin 150 points."

Everyone in the classroom was shocked, Snape had never taken points from Slytherin in the brief time that they had known him, and no one expected that he would take away that many points from his own house.

"What if they're late?" Pansy spoke up, "Maybe they just...got lost!"

"My classroom is a short distance away from the Slytherin dorms," Professor Snape frowned, "Try another lie Ms. Parkinson."

"What if something happened to them?" another Slytherin said, "That would explain why they haven't shown up!"

"Hogwarts is one of safest schools in the world," Professor Snape said, "What could possibly happen to them?"

As the Slytherins argued back and forth with Professor Snape, Hermione noticed that someone seemed to be watching her. She turned around, but she no one seemed to be staring at her.

"Hey, Granger." Hermione blinked and turned back to her potions partner, Ron Weasley.

"Is it just me, or is the floor shaking?" Ron asked. The room seemed to be shaking, and everyone fell silent as they slowly noticed the tremors.

"It's an earthquake!" A student shouted.

"Under your desks, _now_!" Professor Snape shouted as the tremors grew stronger. Hermione and Ron huddled under their desk as potion ingredients rolled off the shelves and crashed to the ground. Large vines shot up from the ground, knocking over students and desks, sending everyone into a panic. Then, the tremors suddenly stopped, and everything was eerily calm. Hermione moved out from under the desk to see that Neville was standing on the largest vine that jutted out from the center of the room.

But something was...off about him. He had a dull expression on his face, and his eyes seemed to be glazed over. He was also wearing a gardener's outfit for some bizarre reason.

"Mr. Longbottom, what are you-" A vine slammed into Professor Snape's stomach, knocking him against the wall. Neville turned away from Professor Snape and looked at the students who were fearfully watching him. More vines burst from the floor, snaring students and dragging them to the ground.

The students who weren't caught screamed and tried to run out of the room, but the vines blocked the door.

' _This is really bad._ ' Amitie spoke to Hermione as Neville turned to look at Hermione and Ron, _'When did he suddenly have the power to control vines?'_

' _I don't know!'_ Hermione shouted as more vines burst from the ground, towering over her and Ron...


End file.
